Miracles
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Mordecai and Margaret are both given a second chance at life. Lots of questions go through everyones' minds. MxM, RxE
1. A second chance

**In my story too young to die Mordecai dies of a heart attack. In my story hard ways of dealing with hard times Margaret commits suicide because she's devastated about losing Mordecai. One day while in the graveyard a mysterious man notices their graves. He saw the ages they were and the reasons why they died. He decides to give them both another chance at life.**

One day while walking in the graveyard, a mysterious man in a trench coat and bowler hat is looking at the graves.

He comes across two and read them.

"Mordecai,33, died from a heart attack. Friend, father, and beloved husband," he says to himself "Wow, this poor guy died so young. He needs another shot. He needs to live a long and happy life." the mysterious man then digs up the grave and opens the casket Mordecais' body is inside.

He opens up a vile with a magic potion in it.

He takes a pinch of the potion and sprinkles it on Mordecais' body and says "Second chances do exist. This man deserves a second chance at life. Rise Mordecai and live once again!"

All of a sudden Mordecai is brought back to life!

He is shocked by this and he sees the man and asks "Who are you? How were you able to bring me back to life?"

The mysterious man says "No one knows who I am. Some say I'm a wizard, some say I'm an angel, and some say they don't believe in the things I can do."

Mordecai says to the man "Thanks so much for giving me another chance! I'm sure all my friends will be happy to see me again."

The mysterious man says "And so will your son."

Mordecai says "Oh, after I died things were difficult for my wife and she physically harmed herself. She gave up our son for adoption so she wouldn't hurt him."

The man looks at Margarets' grave and says "Margaret Smith. Beloved wife, best friend, and loving mother. Committed suicide after the loss of her husband," the man says "Rough way to go. This poor girl deserves another chance as well. She'll be happy to see everyone again." he then opens the casket and examines the body.

Mordecai asks hopefully "Do you really think you'll be able to bring my wife back, too?"

The man says "I'm able to do lots of things."

Mordecai crosses his fingers and closes his eyes and says "Please, please, PLEASE work!"

The man sprinkles the magic dust on Margarets' body and she's brought back to life as well!

Margaret is ecstatic and overwhelmed with joy.

She hugs Mordecai giggling and says "THIS IS A MIRACLE! WE'RE ALIVE AGAIN!" she then turns to the mystery man and asks "Who are you?"

The man doesn't answer.

He simply says "Go, go and live your life. Go and show your friends the miracles of my potion." he hands them the bottle and says "Show them this vile and explain to them the potion inside."

Mordecai asks "What if no one believes us?"

The mystery man says "Then they don't believe in miracles."

**So now Mordecai and Margaret are alive again. Lots of questions to be answered. Who was the mystery man who gave them a second chance? Why did he decide to give them a second chance? Will this mystery man reveal who he really is? Answers to come later on in the story.**


	2. A happy reunion

**In this chapter Mordecai and Margaret show up at the park. Benson sees them and thinks he's only seeing things. Mordecai and Margaret go to Skips and show him the vile. Skips shows the vile to Rigby and Eileen. The four best friends will be happily reunited**

Mordecai and Margaret show up outside the park and Benson sees them walking together.

He says to himself "I must be seeing things because it seems like Mordecai and Margaret are walking into the park, but that can't be because they're both dead."

Benson walks up to them and Mordecai says cheerfully "Hey, Benson. Now I know what you're thinking, and yes you are seeing us right now, but no we're not ghosts. A man somehow brought us back to life with this magic potion!"

Mordecai hands the bottle to Benson and Benson examines it.

He says skeptically "Hmm, just looks glitter in a tube to me."

Benson walks up to Mordecai who asks "Uh, Benson, is this too much for you right now?"

Benson then all of a sudden pinches Mordecai.

Mordecai pulls his arm away and says "OW!" he then asks shocked "WHAT THE HECK BENSON!?"

Benson says "Maybe it'll work on the Margaret ghost," he walks up to Margaret and says "It's just a little pinch, but it won't hurt anyways because you're a ghost."

Margaret asks nervously "Benson, what are you doing?"

Mordecai steps in front of Margaret to prevent Benson from pinching her.

He slaps Bensons' hand away and says angrily "DON'T YOU DARE PINCH HER, BENSON!"

Benson pulls his hand away and says "OW! Still very protective of Margaret. I don't know why. There's no way it could've hurt her, she's just a ghost."

Benson walks off and Mordecai sighs.

He then turns to Margaret who says "Thanks for protecting me."

Mordecai smiles and says sincerely "I won't let anyone hurt you, you know that."

Mordecai sees Skips and says "Hey, it's Skips. He'll believe us. He's always solving problems for us, sometimes involving supernatural things," he waves and calls to Skips. "SKIPS! HEY, SKIPS! OVER HERE!"

Skips sees them and asks confused "Mordecai, Margaret? Now what are they doing here?" he skips over to them and asks "Is that really you guys?"

Mordecai and Margaret say "Yeah, Skips. We're not ghosts. We're actually alive again."

Skips asks "How was that possible?"

Mordecai holds out the vile with the potion and says "A mysterious man sprinkled this dust on our bodies and it brought us back to life! Talk about a miracle!"

Skips smiles and says "It's good to have you guys back again. We all missed you so much."

He then sees Rigby and Eileen coming in holding hands.

He says to Mordecai and Margaret "Hide in the bushes. I'll tell them about the potion and then you come out."

Margaret says "Skips, THAT'S GENIUS!"

Mordecai takes Margarets' hand and says "Let's go and hide, sweetheart."

Skips skips over to Rigby and Eileen.

Eileen asks "What do you got there, Skips?"

Rigby says "It looks like a tube of glitter."

Skips says "It's much more than that. It's a potion that brings dead people back to life."

Rigby asks "Like zombies?"

Skips says "No completely different."

Eileen says "That's so cool!"

Skips says "A mysterious man used this potion on two people while visiting the graveyard today."

Rigby says "That's so cool! Whoever it was used on was very lucky."

Eileen asks "Who was the potion used on?"

Skips says "See for yourself." he looks at the bushes and signals that it's safe for Mordecai and Margaret to come out.

Mordecai and Margaret come out and their friends just stand there in shock.

Then they run up to them crying tears of joy and shouting happily "MORDECAI, MARGARET! IT'S A MIRACLE! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Mordecai and Margaret cry as well and hug their friends.

They all say "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Skips smiles and thinks to himself "What a wonderful moment this is."

**So now Rigby and Eileen are reunited with their best friends and are very happy to see them again.**


	3. Everyone else learns the happy news

**In this chapter Skips tells all the park workers about the potion and about the miracle that happened to Mordecai and Margaret.**

Skips goes inside the house and sees Pops sitting on the couch looking through a photo album.

He goes up to Pops who says sadly "Mordecai and Margaret were amazing employees and so adorable together. I miss them both dearly."

Skips hands Pops the vile and asks "What do you think this is, Pops?"

Pops says "It looks like a tube of sparkly glitter," he then asks "Are you doing arts 'n' crafts?"

Skips shakes his head no.

Pops asks "Then why do you have this tube of glitter?"

Skips says "This isn't glitter."

Pops asks curiously "Then what is it?"

Skips says "It's a magic potion that can bring people who are dead back to life."

Pops asks "Where did you get it?"

Skips says "Well some mysterious man used it on two people in the graveyard and brought them back to life. They gave the potion to me and explained what happened."

Pops asks "Who was the potion used on?"

Skips smiles and says "Come outside and see for yourself." Skips then leads Pops outside.

Pops is astounded when he sees Mordecai and Margaret.

He asks Skips "Am I seeing things?"

Skips says "No, Mordecai and Margaret are actually alive again."

Pops is overwhelmed with joy.

He runs up to Mordecai and Margaret saying "WHAT A MIRACLE! THIS IS AMAZING!" he hugs them both and says "THINGS JUST WEREN'T THE SAME WITHOUT YOU TWO!"

Mordecai says "We knew how upset you guys were without us."

Margaret says "Yeah. Up in heaven we watched you all struggling day to day trying to do things even though you were all so upset about us being gone."

Pops starts crying happily and says "It sure was hard, but everything's better now that you're alive again."

All of a sudden Benson comes outside and sees Pops hugging Mordecai and Margaret.

He asks "How are you able to hug them, Pops? Don't you know they're just ghosts?"

Skips says "No they're not, Benson."

Benson asks confused "What do you mean, Skips?"

Skips hands Benson the vile with the potion and says "Some mysterious man used this potion on them which brought them back to life."

Benson says sheepishly "Oh, uh, wow. Sorry for pinching you, Mordecai. I thought you were a ghost."

Mordecai says "No sweat, dude. It's cool."

Then Thomas, Muscle Man, and HFG walk up to everyone confused and bewildered.

Muscle Man asks "Is that Mordecai and Margaret?"

Rigby says "Yeah it is!"

HFG asks "Are they ghosts? Are we just imagining this?"

Benson says "No this is really happening."

Thomas asks "So they were brought back to life? How's that even possible!?"

Skips says "A mysterious man used this potion on them and brought them back to life."

Everyone says "It's great to have you back Mordecai and Margaret."

Mordecai and Margaret say "It's great to be back, everyone."

**So now everybody knows that Mordecai and Margaret were brought back to life. Who was the mysterious man who gave them a second chance? That's the question on everyone's mind.**


	4. The mystery man is revealed

**In this chapter one more person is brought back to life by the mysterious man. Mordecai and Margaret watch as the man does his work and then they do their best to follow him. They will be surprised when they find out who the mystery man is. It's going to be completely surprising.**

At the graveyard later that night Mordecai and Margaret see the mystery man again.

Margaret says curiously "I wonder who the man is."

Mordecai shushes her and says "We'll find out soon enough, sweetheart. Just keep quiet so we won't disturb him."

Margaret doesn't say another word she just snuggles up to Mordecai who hugs her and quietly kisses her head.

The mysterious man opens up the casket of a young boy inside. The young boy was only 12 when he died after getting in a car accident one winter night.

The boy sees the man and asks "Are you a wizard?"

The man says "That's what some people think of me. Some also think I'm an angel."

The young boy hugs the mysterious man and says "You are an angel. Thanks for giving me another chance."

The man pats the little boy on the head and says nicely "No problem little tike."

The man starts to head off in the woods and Mordecai and Margaret follow after him.

When they arrive at the mystery mans' house they see him take off his trench coat and bowler hat. He is wearing only a pair of pants and looks very similar to Skips.

Margaret asks Mordecai "Is that Skips?"

Mordecai says "It can't be because otherwise when we were at the park after being brought back to life, Skips wouldn't have been so surprised."

Mordecai knocks on the mans door.

The man answers and says "Mordecai, Margaret, none of the people I ever worked my miracles on have ever come to visit me before," he then asks "How's your life going the second time around?"

Margaret says "It's just great everyone's so happy we're back!"

Mordecai takes out a picture of Skips and asks the mysterious man "Do you know who this is by chance?"

The mysterious man says "My nephew Skips."

Mordecai and Margaret ask "Your nephew?"

The mysterious man says "Yes. I found out about your deaths from Skips' cousin and my son, Quips."

Mordecai asks "What's your name?"

The mysterious man says "My name's Daniel."

Mordecai pulls out his phone and calls Skips.

Skips answers "Yes, who is this?"

Mordecai says "Hey Skips, it's Mordo."

Skips asks "What's up, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says "Margaret and I found out the identity of the man who brought us back to life."

Skips asks "Who was it?"

Mordecai says "It was your uncle Daniel."

Skips says "Whoa! Haven't seen him in a while. Let me talk to him, please."

Mordecai says "Sure," he hands the phone to Daniel and says "Skips would like to talk to you."

Daniel takes the phone and says "Skips, it's me, your uncle."

Daniel goes off to another part of the room to talk to Skips in private while Mordecai and Margaret cuddle and snuggle together.

Margaret says "We're so lucky to be alive again."

Mordecai says "Yes we are, sweetheart, yes we are."

Margaret smiles big and says "Even if we weren't we'd still be together and that'd still be fine for me because I love you with all my heart."

Mordecai kisses Margaret and says "Same here."

**Mordecai and Margaret now know who brought them back to life. How will their life the second time around go? Will it go better?**


End file.
